


Несвятой

by Relan_Daevath



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relan_Daevath/pseuds/Relan_Daevath
Summary: Сборник зарисовок о генерале Танвале Индориле и его эпохе.
Kudos: 2





	1. Равный спрос

**Author's Note:**

> Внутренний челлендж: 500 слов о вредных привычках

Каким бы тяжёлым ни выдался год, есть нерушимые истины.  
Грандмастер дома Индорил не имеет права на несовершенство, особенно на фронте.  
Ходит прямо, реагирует быстро, встает раньше всех, ложится - позже, показывает личный пример.  
Энергия его неиссякаема, сила несомненна, ум точен, а решения, хоть и спорны - но эффективны.  
Грандмастер - это символ, и в него верят потому, что видят: трудности преодолимы, и командир не просит того, что не может преодолеть сам.  
Солдаты знают, что он рядом, что выкладывается, как каждый из них, от рядового до тысячника, и принимают его с любовью и трепетом.   
Чем оправдаешься перед тем, кто в первую очередь не даёт спуску себе самому?

Утро. Холодная вода. Тренировка перед рассветом, по росе, налегке; Холгунн - ловкий и быстрый, обычным партнером, с приказом не щадить. Доспех. На еду десять минут, пока ординарец читает донесения. Затем в седло. Времени нет никогда и ни на что, но его должно хватить: пусть какие-нибудь там псиджики и колдуны играют с ним, как дураки с никс-волом подростком, когда тот только учится плевать ядом. Грандмастер не имеет права не успеть, и справиться должен сам.  
Божественная поддержка - хороша, когда боги решат её дать, но перед тем, как молить сильных о чуде, как о последней и постыдной помощи, спроси себя, взял ли ты всё от собственной силы - и если да, то, может быть, мог использовать и иные ресурсы?  
Боги были смертны.  
Смертные не всемогущи, но упорство у них от одной крови.

Когда Танвал Индорил чувствует, что справиться не может, когда усталость наваливается так, что в глазах чернеет, а голоса вокруг сливаются в серый гул, он тянет себя за серьгу в левом ухе, только что зарощенном и проколотом заново, самой запростецкой костяной иглой. Или за круглую серьгу с зачарованием в правом.   
Холгунн видит, что очерёдность меняется: заживает на Танвале как на собаке.  
К середине кампании у него проколот еще и подбородок. Якобы в честь выигранной битвы под Рогами Вивека, а в личном штате заводится лишний алхимик, жалованье которому Танвал платит из своего кармана. Зачаровывает мелкие побрякушки. Делает зелья. Холгунн их пробует, нагрянув с инспекцией, когда грандмастер несколько часов торчит на дальнем рубеже: дрянь редкостная, зато спать не хочется сутки.  
Танвал пьёт их, кажется, вместо воды.  
Ходит прямо, реагирует быстро, держится со всеми ровно, решения его неожиданны и спорны, но - эффективны.

\- Прекрати, - коротко бросает Холгунн, ловя его вечером за забранное кольчугой плечо: грандмастер никогда не ложится, не обсудив завтрашних позиций, и часовой совет ждёт его в шатре из нетчевых шкур, раскинутом на скорую руку.  
Танвал оборачивается, смотрит с минуту молча ничего не выражающими глазами.  
Трет новый прокол в ухе. Левом. Серёг теперь там три.  
Продолжает обход - и скрывается за пологом шатра.  
\- Лучше б ты надирался. Да хоть гуаров трахал, - в сердцах ворчит Холгунн. Ему до смерти хочется подменить зелье в графине на другое, с обратным эффектом. Уж что-что, а снотворное он и сам может сварить.  
Нельзя. Танвал такого не прощает. Многое может простить, но не… это.

Холгунн ждёт еще два дня. А потом велит конфисковать всё сырье у "личного" алхимика на нужды медкорпуса. Раненых много, и медикам как раз стоит поработать сверхурочно.  
К вечеру грандмастер вызывает его к себе в палатку. Выглядит он серым и злым, глаза запали, словно у мумии предка, а на синем шарфе у шеи видно небольшое темное пятно.  
Молчит и смотрит волком; дёргает рукой, подзывая.   
Холгунн помогает ему снять доспех. Потом, спустя минуту, уходит.   
Врёт, что грандмастер воспользовался экстренным порталом и сутки будет в другой ставке, дескать, так духи велели, а командование временно на нём, Холгунне, по личному распоряжению.  
Ему, конечно же, верят.

Холгунн не может вытравить изо рта привкус меди, но он знает: грандмастер дома Индорил не имеет вредных привычек. И ошибок не делает.  
Символ непогрешим, и пока его существование необходимо, должен таким оставаться.


	2. Огонь

Бой окончен.  
Это был суровый бой, акавирцев слишком много изначально. Дир-Камаль поступил неожиданно, пройдя мимо Рифтена и промаршировав в западный Морровинд. Теперь он тащится за Танвалом, как волк за истекающей кровью добычей, только не знает, что его самого заманивают в место сбора волчьей стаи.   
Бой выигран, а война всё не кончается. План леди Альмалексии хорош, Танвал исполняет его в точности, доделывая и преумножая простоту и изящество идеи. Только вот сражения следуют одно за другим, а силы данмеров не бесконечны, и тут, под Рогами Вивека, тают, выгорают, словно свечи в Храме, которые жрецы ставят живым богам.  
Плевать Альмалексия хотела на свечи и всю эту мишуру! Мать Морровинда тоже сражается, но, даже с Её поддержкой, данмеров мало.   
Сегодняшний бой Танвал во многом вывез на себе, буквально спалив побережье, и сидя теперь в собственном шатре, может только согнуться почти пополам и стараться не орать, когда суёт руки в холодную воду в ведре.  
Слишком много через эти руки прошло чар; посох разлетелся в щепы где-то в самом начале, и грандмастер предпочёл не отвлекаться на поиски наиболее подходящего. Посох - что меч, по-хорошему делается индивидуально, подбирается под тип энергии владельца, снабжается нужными амортизационными и усиливающими заклятьями...   
Руки сводит от локтя до кисти, каждый палец, каждую жилку, обе сразу, и Танвал понятия не имеет, что делать. Звать медика... растреплет же всему лагерю. Зелья пить? А какие? Такого забористого дерьма с ним ещё не случалось, да и чтобы получить зелья, нужно выйти, а для этого перестать корчиться. Раньше воды хватало, но теперь всё, кажется, паршивее, да и нагревается она стремительно... 

...Холгунн давно уже получил право входить к нему, особенно не стучась - да и по чему тут стучать, по голове себе если только, шатёр самый обычный - грандмастерский сожгло вместе с половиной обоза еще пару недель назад. Просто кому-то входить без доклада можно, а кому-то - нет.   
\- Мы должны дождаться прибытия сил Вулфхарта и Йорунна, - говорит Танвал, стараясь, чтобы слова звучали не очень похоже на "ебись этот Вулфхарт и треклятый мальчишка Мэбъярн большим таким силт-страйером во все возможные места, где их носит, БЛЯДЬ".  
Холгунн подходит, убирает ведро.  
Берёт грандмастера за левую руку и начинает растирать - сильно, от кисти вверх, приговаривая пару заклинаний, что выучил еще сопливым юнцом, Танвалу наверное даже лучше не знать, где. Данмер сперва старается сдерживаться, но потом утыкается ему в плечо и рычит. Жжёт. Больно.   
Больно так, что перед глазами всё белеет не хуже, чем сегодня выцветал мир от его собственных атак, пламенем выжегших не только акавирских солдат, но и сам песок под их ногами обративший в стекло.   
\- Мы спихнём их во Внутреннее море. Утопим этих выродков. Додавим. У-у-ух, Молаг Баловы потные яйца, да что ж за дрянь-то такая, давай уже, жми как следует, не бабе сиськи мнёшь...  
По-хорошему, нужно было нанести хотя бы защитные временные татуировки - но чем их исполнить в пылу сражения? Кровью, на коленке? Долго это, противник ждать не будет.  
Холгунн молчит и делает своё дело, пока Танвал не оказывается способным сжать кулак, которым немедленно заезжает по спинке походного кресла. Вцепляется пальцами, которые всё ещё болят, в дерево, едва не взвывает, когда побратим переходит к правой руке.   
\- Может быть, стоит принять предложение Хейта-Мин.  
\- Чешуя против чешуи? Нам сейчас пригодятся хоть дреужьи скелеты, если бы кто-то был способен их поднять. Не смотри на меня так; я тех драугров долго не забуду.  
Холгунн усмехается. Пить в старой гробнице оказалось так себе идеей. Как давно это, кажется, было...   
Упрямый рыжий данмерский осёл ругается, рычит, но конечно же, никогда не признается, что серый уже не от проклятья Азуры, а от напряжения и измотанности. К медику не пойдёт, а будет нести глупости, улыбаться и ещё чего доброго опять крутить в ушах серёжки.   
Выдастся минутка, надо бы вынуть их все да выкинуть подальше... только расслабляться тоже некогда. Некогда даже намекнуть - с правой рукой всё хуже, а перед шатром уже откашливается ординарец, говорит, прибыл авангард нордов, нужно выходить к войскам.  
Танвал выпрямляется, обрастает этой своей индорильской несгибаемостью, словно шалк экзоскелетом. Вспыхивают на свету пламенем узнаваемо-огненные волосы, дают остаточную искру доспехи. Танвал уже подобрал то, что считает эмоциями, даже не договаривает того, что имел сказать про "мудовшивых слепошарых Телванни со скрибьими погадками вместо мозгов, пропустивших мимо своего пиздоблядского острова целый флот, даром что ли понавыращивали там Хермеуса Мору из своих грибов трахнутых, прости меня Матерь Айем, чтоб их в Хладной Гавани посменно драли огримы".  
Выходит наружу и встречает отряд, и стоит прямо, и читает речь, словно та писана набело писарем и продумана накануне до мельчайших деталей - об отваге, о важности сотрудничества, о том, что между данмерами и нордлингами много крови, да важно сейчас не помнить былое, а спасать настоящее...  
Холгунн стоит на положенном ему месте, чуть сзади грандмастера, и смотрит на то, как его пепельнокожий побратим перехватил левой рукой правую у себя за спиной. Пальцы на ней дрожат. Рыжие волосы стянуты в тугой жгут, но пара прядей выбились, зацепившись там, в шатре, за холгуннов наплечник, и теперь ветер играет с ними, а генерал не обращает внимания, хотя в какой другой день просто обрезал бы, чтоб не мешались, и спалил отрезанное тут же - ляпнув что-нибудь вроде того, что во времена Неревара так призывали удачу.   
Танвал не так молод, как хотел бы.   
Если Йорунн не явится, то у Холгунна хватит духу взять за грудки какого-нибудь данмерского колдуна и обратиться к самой Мефале, чтобы кое-что в жизни Короля-Барда стало ещё хуже, чем сейчас, и плевать, чем это обернётся: если дом Индорил потеряет нынешнего грандмастера, то данмеры потеряют Стоунфоллз, а Тамриэль захлебнётся в акавирской дряни.   
О том, что может потерять он сам, Холгунн предпочитает не думать. Не любят боги таких мыслей, а вот слушают их - всегда внимательно. Не для него и метафоры о пламени, показывающем путь в ночи, или огне, что делает кровь горячей... он всего лишь воин, а воин всегда защищает то, что ему дорого, вот и всё.


End file.
